


Hold On To The Ones Who Really Care

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Boys Being Boys, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Middle of Nowhere Era, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Zac goes off to California to make an album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To The Ones Who Really Care

July 1996

Zac frowned as he laid in bed next to his best friend Harry. It was the last night they had to actually spend together before Zac's band went off to California to record an album. An album that could either launch them to fame or it could flop, though Zac really hoped it was the first. He thought fame would probably be kind of cool.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Harry frowned as he sighed, his green eyes locking with Zac's brown. "What am I going to do without you here? You know no one else really likes hanging out with me unless you're there."

Zac shook his head as he kept his eyes trained on Harry, "That's not true," he said knowing Harry had always assumed everyone in their friend group hated him but really Zac was sure everyone loved him. "I think you're the most popular boy out of our friends. I mean you get all the girls attention," he teased knowing Harry did kind of hate that. Zac hated it too because well girls were still gross but it seemed Harry hated it for other reasons because even at eleven he somehow still panicked at the thought of possibly dating girls one day. 

Zac on the other hand found it kind of cool that he could probably date some girl some day even if he was ten right now, though he was sure he'd never live up to Isaac who already seemed like he was a chick magnet.

"I don't like having the girls attention," Harry spoke with a bit of certainty that made Zac raise an eyebrow. "Especially Briana Kelly's," he said as he moved a bit closer to Zac. "You know she told Todd we're boyfriend and girlfriend just because I let her eat lunch with me at the skating park the other day."

Laughing at that, Zac slid an arm around Harry's waist, "Briana isn't so bad," he yawned as he felt his eyes getting heavy. "You just have a weird dislike to girls Harold."

"My mom said I don't have to like girls if I don't want too," Harry pouted as he seemed to sigh in content though when Zac's arm went around his waist. "And I certainly don't like Briana. If you want her maybe you can date her."

Scrunching up his nose Zac shook his head at that, "I'll pass," he said before yawning again. "Though maybe she'll be one of the people I invite to my party in California. Mom and Dad said I could and they'd help get them out there."

"You're going to invite me too right?" Harry asked and to Zac he actually sounded a bit scared which was crazy.

"Of course I will," Zac smiled as he closed his eyes finally. "You're my best friend Harry and I'd invite you to anything. Just like I'm going to call you every day or at least every day that I can and tell you all about my crazy days in California."

Harry giggled at that, actually full out giggled though Zac didn't tease him for it because he maybe found it a bit cute. It was a better giggle than any of the girls he knew had and it made a tingle in his stomach that he didn't really second guess.

"You better do that," Harry spoke trying to sound like he was serious but Zac knew he wasn't. "Or I'll just ditch you as a friend for Matty and his friends."

"You wouldn't dare," Zac said as he opened one eye to try to fake glare. "You're my friend til the end and you know Matty hates me."

Harry paused as if he was contemplating his words before finally smiling, "Your right," he said as he finally closed his eyes and yawned too. "I never would be friends with them because I have your back until the end. I'm not a traitor."

"Good," Zac spoke as he closed the one eye he had open and things fell silent between him and Harry. "I am going to miss you though Harry."

"I'm going to miss you too Zac," Harry said as he yawned again. "Now sleep or you're going to be grouchy tomorrow when traveling."

Not saying anything to that Zac just stayed silent because Harry did have a point. He got grouchy when he didn't get enough sleep and he doubted anyone would want to travel with him when he was that grouchy, heck he wouldn't want to travel with himself when he was like that.


End file.
